Sad Ending
by Yuu Yurino
Summary: Aku sangat mencintaimu, tetapi kenapa kau tidak memandangiku? Kenapa kau ,mencintai orang lain? . Fic request-an dari Ryuna Ohime . AmeIta!Fem . Enjoy !
1. Chapter 1

Sil : Ciiaaoo…..! Kembali lagi dengan saya dan teman saya, Sic . Dia yang membantu saya membuat cerita ini dan Sedangkan Just nya lagi buat cerita rate M, AusHung (-_-;)

Sic : Iya, kami akan membuat AmeIta!Fem request dari Ryuna Ohime.

Sil : Iya, daripada kita berbacot ria !

Sic : Kami akan menceritakan ceritanya ^^

* * *

><p>Disclaimer : Hidekaz Himaruya !<p>

Rate : T

Pair : AmeIta!fem

WARNING : OOC, OC, TYPO, DLL

America : Alfred F Jones

Italy!Fem : Felicia Vargas

Belarus : Natalia Arlvoskaya

* * *

><p>Aku menarik napas pelan. Haaah, pagi ini indah sekali. Syukurlah hari ini cerah, padahal di berita bilang hari ini bakal hujan. Ckck. Jangan hujan deh, aku nggak suka hujan.<p>

" Ah, Felli."

Aku menoleh pelan. Di sana ada cowok berambut pirang berkacamata yang lagi makan permen karet. Alfred F Jones.

" Yo, Alfred, apa kabar? Vee..~~~" Balasku.

" Baik. Kau?" Balasnya lalu menghampiriku, lalu langsung mengacak-acak rambutku.

" Hei, jangan diacak-acak gitu! Kamu tahu nggak, aku nata rambut ini satu jam! Sekarang satu jam-ku dihancurkan oleh tanganmu!" Balasku kesal. Tapi, walau kesal sebenarnya ada perasaan senang di hatiku. Ah, jangan menebak kalau aku suka sama Alfred. Bagiku, Alfred hanyalah "kakak" bagiku. Ya, nggak mungkin aku suka sama dia. Nggak mungkin…

" Ah, Natalia." Ucap Alfred saat melihat Natalia yang sedang berjalan di depan kami. Natalia menoleh, dan seperti biasa, rambut abu-abunya tergerai indah dan panjang. Semua ada yang di wajahnya menghiasi wajahnya yang cantik. Uugh, dengan itu semua wajahnya tampak lebih cantik.

" Lho, Al?" Ucap Natalia pelan.

Aku bisa melihat wajah Alfred yang mendadak menjadi cerah-lebih cerah daripada tadi- dan itu semua pasti karena Natalia.

_Deg._

Lho? Bunyi apa itu?

Alfred berjalan mendekati Natalia yang sedang tersenyum padanya, dan tentu saja meninggalkanku sendirian. Semangatku tadi yang sempat membara tiba-tiba hilang begitu aja.

_Deg._

Aku melihat mereka berdua berjalan menjauh. Alfred melontarkan beberapa lelucon yang membuat Natalia kesal, dan sesekali memukul pundak Alfred dengan pelan. Alfred berpura-pura kesakitan, tapi walau begitu Alfred tetap tersenyum.

_Deg._

Bunyi apa ini? Dadaku serasa sakit banget… Kenapa?

Aku mengangkat sebelah tanganku, lalu memegang dadaku yang sekarang sedang berdetak keras, tapi napasku tercekat, dan mulai terengah-engah. " Sakit…" Gumamku pelan sambil memegang dadaku yang berdegup keras.

" Haaah. Vee~~.." Desahku pelan. Aku sedang duduk termenung di mejaku, dengan banyak buku-buku pelajaran yang masih kosong dan belum tercoret sama sekali. Banyak hal yang membuatku termenung selain pelajaran-pelajaran fisika yang membuat fungsi otakku mati.

" Hei, ada apa kok lesu?"

Aku mendongak. Dan aku melihat Alfred berdiri di depanku sambil menebarkan senyumnya.

" Ngapain kamu di sini?" Tanyaku dingin. Lho… Entahlah, kenapa kejadian tadi pagi terbayang lagi di kepalaku? Aku cepat-cepat menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku untuk menyingkirkan kejadian yang menyesakkanku itu.

" Lho, kok dingin banget sih." Balasnya. " Eh, kok kamu lesu?" Tanya lelaki itu sambil mengelus pelan kepalaku.

Aku merasa ada air di mataku, dan itu membuat pandanganku buram. Kenapa aku menangis? Itu semua karena aku mulai ingin berada di sisi Alfred setiap saat, tapi saat perasaan itu mulai muncul, ada Natalia yang mengisi peran itu. Alfred pun tidak menolak. Entah kenapa hatiku serasa sakit sekali… Kenapa?

Aku menyeka air mataku, lalu membuat muka datar seperti biasa. " Fisika ini mulai membuat kepalaku botak. Rasanya pingin nangis, vee~~..." Ujarku berbohong. Sebenarnya bukan karena fisika aku ingin nangis, tapi karena…

Aku mendengar Alfred mendesah. " Dasar fisika jelek." Balas Alfred. " Ah, kau mau ku ajari?" Tanya Alfred dengan senyumannya yang membuat hatiku hangat, tapi membuatku ingin menangis lagi karena tambah ingin selalu berada di sisinya.

" Nggak, aku nggak apa-apa, vee~~…" Balasku menggeleng lalu berusaha tersenyum semampuku.

" Ah, sekalian aku mau curhat, nih. Kau orang pertama yang kuberi tahu." Bisik Alfred padaku.

_Deg._

_Orang pertama?_ Ucapku dalam hati. _Bagaimana dengan Natalia?_

" Hmm, ceritakanlah, vee~~~..." Ucapku. Hatiku serasa agak ringan. Entah kenapa aku merasa senang. Alfred bercerita sesuatu padaku tanpa memberitahu Natalia lebih dulu.

" Diam-diam aja ya." Ujar Alfred berbisik. Aku mengangguk. " Aku…"

" Apa, vee~~~?" Tanyaku penasaran.

" Aku bakal ngomong suka sama Natalia besok." Bisik Alfred lalu mukanya memerah.

_He?_

_Tidak, tidak mungkin… Apa aku salah dengar…? Ya, aku salah dengar…_

" Ap-Apa kau bilang tadi, vee~~?" Ulangku.

" Aku bakal ngomong suka ke Natalia besok." Ulang Alfred sekali lagi.

Kali ini aku benar-benar mendengarnya dengan jelas. Bahkan sangat jelas sekali. Alfred mau menyatakan cintanya pada Natalia besok?

" K-Kamu serius, vee~~?" Tanyaku untuk meyakinkan diriku sekali lagi, kalau mungkin hal ini hanya bohongan, dan Alfred hanya bercanda.

Alfred mengangguk. Kali ini dia menambahkan, " Aku akan menyatakannya pas pulangan besok. Kau mau mendukungku, kan?"

" Enggak!" Seruku tanpa sadar. Jantungku berdegup kencang sekali, bahkan kupikir jantungku bisa melompat keluar dari tubuhku. Aku langsung mendekap mulutku dengan sebelah tangan, lalu mendongak melihat ke arah Alfred. Dia agak terkejut dan memandangku dengan tatapan bingung.

" Kamu enggak mau bantuin aku?" Ulang Alfred kali ini dengan wajah yang kecewa-bahkan sangat kecewa-, dia menatapku dengan pandangan memelas.

" Ah, itu…" Balasku terbata. Aku menunduk sesaat, lalu kemudian aku menatap wajah Alfred yang masih menunggu jawabanku. Hatiku serasa dijatuhi berton-ton batu karang yang besar, ditusuk seribu jarum, dan patah diterjang ombak besar. Hatiku tidak keruan. Sakit, bingung, cemburu…

Cemburu?

_Apa mungkin… Aku menyukai Alfred?_

Hatiku sakit, tapi aku ingin Alfred bahagia… Dan satu-satunya cara dia bisa bahagia yaitu dengan bersama Natalia…

" Akan… Kubantu… Vee~~…" Ucapku pelan sambil menunduk. Lalu saat kudongakkan kepalaku, aku melihat Alfred yang tersenyum manis padaku. Senyum yang ingin kulihat setiap hari, senyum yang membuat hatiku hangat, dan aku ingin senyum itu hanya untukku…

" Makasih ya, Felli! Aku sayang padamu!" Ucapnya sambil mengelus rambutku, lalu pergi meninggalkanku karena dia dipanggil oleh guru.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa jantungku berhenti berdetak. Sakit…

" _Makasih ya, Felli! Aku sayang padamu!" _

Hatiku serasa sakit. Sakit sekali. Tiba-tiba aku merasa pipiku basah. Aku langsung menunduk.

Aku ingin kau menyayangiku sebagai seorang lelaki, bukan sebagai seorang kakak atau sebagainya… Aku ingin kau mengelus rambutku tiap hari… Aku ingin kau tersenyum padaku tiap hari seperti tadi, bukan karena berterima kasih karena aku membantumu…

Tapi itu semua tidak mungkin. Saat Alfred sudah menyatakan cintanya pada Natalia, semua yang diinginkan olehku hanya akan diberikan oleh Natalia. Bukan aku. Tidak mungkin Natalia akan menolak Alfred, itu tidak mungkin. Kenapa? Karena Natalia sudah memendam perasaannya pada Alfred sejak dulu. Walau Natalia tidak memberitahu siapa pun, aku bisa merasakan perasaan itu, karena aku juga merasakan hal yang sama. Cara Natalia memandang Alfred… Tersenyum… Tertawa… Marah… Bercanda… Itu semua sudah memperlihatkan kalau Natalia juga menyukai Alfred…

Tentu saja Alfred tidak akan memberitahu Natalia. Karena dia akan memberitahu Natalia kalau dia menyukainya, dan tentu saja itu kejutan. Pantas dia tidak memberitahu Natalia, karena Natalia sangat berharga untuknya. Dan jika saat itu terjadi Alfred tidak akan lagi tersenyum padanya seperti tadi, tapi senyuman itu hanya untuk Natalia. Hanya untuk Natalia seorang.

Alfred hanya memberitahuku karena menganggapku seperti "adik". Memang pada awalnya aku juga menganggapnya seperti seorang "kakak", tapi lama kelamaan aku merasa aku membutuhkannya, ingin melihatnya tiap hari, ingin berada di sisinya…

Untuk sekali ini, aku ingin sekali melupakan semuanya. Melupakan semua latar belakang dan semua kejadian yang akan terjadi. Bersikap egois untuk sekali ini saja… Untuk kali ini saja, aku ingin mengaku…

_Aku mencintai Alfred…_

* * *

><p>TBC..<p>

* * *

><p>Sil : Wahaha…..To be continue<p>

Sic : Iya, kita buat readernya penasaran,hahaha….

Sil : Iya,sudah dari pada kita berbacot ria kami ingin meminta Review dari anda semua !

Sic : Dan kalau mau nge-flame gunakan kata yang baik dan benar !

Sil and Sic : REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Sil : Kembali lagi,hahaha…

Sic : Kayaknya, kita update cepet banget,ya?

Sil : Iya,hahaha….. Daripada kita berbacot ria

Sic : Silahkan anda membaca fic ini ^^v

Sil : Request-an Ryuna Ohime, Dan jangan lupa REVIEW !

* * *

><p>Disclaimer : Hidekaz Himaruya !<p>

Rate : T

Pair : AmeIta!fem

WARNING : OOC, OC, TYPO, DLL

America : Alfred F Jones

Italy!Fem : Felicia Vargas

Belarus : Natalia Arlvoskaya

* * *

><p>Awan terlihat mendung begitu aku bangun dari tempat tidur. Sama seperti suasana hatiku saat ini…<p>

Aku mandi, makan, berganti pakaian sama seperti seorang mayat. Aku harus tersenyum dan berpura-pura tidak apa-apa saat keluargaku menanyakan keadaanku, sedangkan saat tidak ada keluargaku, aku kembali menjadi seperti mayat yang sedih dan terluka. Aku capek seperti ini! Aku ingin mati saja…

Aku menyusuri gedung yang belum selesai dibangun tepat di samping gedung sekolah utama. Pembangunan itu dihentikan karena tidak adanya biaya. Walau terlihat menyeramkan, tetapi di samping gedung itu ada bunga lili berwarna putih yang sangat indah. Biasanya aku dan Alfred sering datang kemari untuk melihat bunga itu.

Aku berhenti tepat disamping gedung itu untuk memandang bunga lili putih itu. Aku teringat lagi pada saat aku dan Alfred bercanda ria di lading bunga ini. Aku ingat saat dia memetikkan bunga lili untukku. Aku ingat saat dia melemparkan beberapa kelopak bunga ke angkasa. Aku ingat…

Tiba-tiba pipiku serasa basah. Aku cepat-cepat menyekanya, tapi itu tidak berhasil. Air mata itu terus mengalir dari kedua bola mataku. Tapi tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mulai mendekat ke arahku. Aku cepat-cepat menghapus air mataku dengan kedua telapak tangan, lalu bersikap seolah-olah tidak ada hal yang terjadi.

" Felli!"

Aku menoleh. Aku melihat Alfred yang berlari ke arahku.

" Mungkin ini terakhir kalinya dia akan berlari menghampiriku seperti ini." Gumamku pada diriku sendiri, tepat sebelum Alfred sampai di tempat aku berdiri.

" Pagi." Sapa Alfred padaku. Dia tersenyum padaku. Mungkin ini terakhir kalinya Alfred akan tersenyum padaku seperti ini. Teriakku meyakinkan diri sendiri dalam hati.

" Hmm, pagi." Balasku dengan memaksakan senyum terbaik yang kubisa saat ini.

" Ahh, ladang bunga ini indah sekali." Ujar Alfred lalu menghadap ladang bunga lili yang berada tepat di depannya. Aku mengikutinya dan mengangguk pelan.

" Berkali-kali kita lihat ini juga nggak bakal bosan." Ujar Alfred lagi. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk, karena aku menahan tangis dengan telapak tangan yang menutupi mulutku, berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara sekecil apapun, walau saat ini aku sedang menangis dan berteriak dalam hati. Aku tak akan membiarkan Alfred yang berdiri di depanku melihat aku menangis.

_Mungkin ini juga terakhir kalinya aku melihat ladang bunga ini bersama Alfred…_

Kenyataan itu membuat hatiku sakit. Aku menutup mulutku dengan kedua telapak tangan kali ini, karena aku sudah tak kuasa menahan tangis.

" Kau tahu, aku akan menyatakan cintaku di sini." Ujar Alfred tanpa menoleh menghadapku. Tapi, walau dia tidak menghadapku, aku tahu sekarang dia sedang tersenyum membayangkan dirinya dan Natalia berdiri di ladang ini.

_Apa? Di sini? Bukannya ini tempat kenangan kami berdua?_

" Natalia suka bunga lili, jadi aku akan menyatakan perasaanku padanya di sini." Ujar Alfred lagi.

_Jadi, apa pun yang disukai Natalia kau akan selalu memberikan itu untuknya? Untuk Natalia?_

" Begitu." Balasku pelan. Itulah suara terbaik yang bisa kukeluarkan saat ini. Tidak terdengar bergetar, hanya terdengar datar. Berbeda dengan suara riangku sehari-hari, kali ini suaraku benar-benar terdengar datar. Walau hatiku sangat sakit sekarang, tapi aku harus merelakan Alfred. Karena dengan bersama Natalia, Alfred akan bahagia. Dan dengan mendengar suaraku yang terdengar datar, aku yakin Alfred tidak akan curiga.

" Ah, aku ingat. Kau juga suka bunga lili, kan?" Ujarnya sambil menghadapku. Aku hanya balas tersenyum dan mengangguk karena aku nggak sanggup bicara lagi saat ini.

Alfred menghadap padang bunga sekali lagi.

" Ah, aku juga ingat saat kita memetik bunga lili pertama di padang ini." Ujar Alfred, lalu tertawa sebentar. " Aah aku juga ingat kau terjatuh di padang ini. Saat itu tampangmu lucu banget. Oh ya, aku juga ingat saat kita melemparkan semua kelopak bunga yang kita petik ke angkasa." Lalu aku mendengar Alfred tertawa sebentar lagi.

Aku tersentak. _Ternyata Alfred masih ingat…_ Aku hanya memperhatikan bayangan Alfred dengan pandangan buram, karena air mata di bola mataku sudah seperti air bah yang siap jatuh ke tanah.

Alfred menghampiri ladang lili tersebut dan memetik sebuah bunga lili yang sangat indah. Ia juga memberikannya kepadaku. " Nih bunga lili buat kamu. Bunga lili ini aku berikan, agar kau selalu mengingatku. Karena mungkin, saat aku sudah berpacaran dengan Natalia, aku tidak bisa sering-sering menghampirimu. Aku tidak ingin membuat Natalia cemburu." Ucap Alfred sambil tersenyum dan meberikan bunga lili itu terhadapku.

Aku sungguh merasa sedih. Sangat, sangat sedih. Aku tidak percaya jika Alfred akan berkata seperti itu. Rasanya air mataku sudah tidak bisa di tahan lagi. Tapi tetap saja, aku harus menahan semua itu. Aku tidak ingin Alfred tahu tentang ini semua. Aku pun menerima bunga lili tersebut. Walau berat rasanya…

" Terima Kasih. Sepertinya kamu memang sangat mencintai Natalia. Aku harap kalian berdua bisa bahagia selamanya." Ucapku sambil berjalan pergi meninggalkan Alfred. Karena aku tidak ingin mendengar kata-kata Alfred lagi. Aku tidak tahan. Aku tidak tahan lagi untuk harus menahan tangisku.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa tanganku hangat. Aku pun membalikkan badan untuk melihatnya. Dan ternyata itu Alfred. Alfred menggenggam tanganku.

" Terima kasih, ya, karena kau telah merestuiku dengan Natalia." ucapnya sambil melepas genggaman tangannya dari tanganku. Aku pun hanya berusaha membalasnya dengan senyuman sambil melambaikan tangan dan berjalan menjauhinya.

Saat kutahu jika jarakku sudah cukup jauh darinya, dan jalanan juga terlihat sepi, aku pun jatuh terduduk di tengah jalan sambil menangis terisak-isak. Tiba-tiba aku mendengar gemuruh petir dari langit. Aku mendongak, lalu aku merasakan tetesan air hujan di mukaku. Lalu aku menangis kembali karena mengingat saat-saat dimana Alfred selalu melindungiku saat hujan.

Suara hujan mengalahkan suara isak tangisku. Air mataku dan air hujan yang turun bercampur menjadi satu. Aku berharap waktu bisa kembali seperti dulu, dimana aku dan Alfred masih bersama, saat-saat dimana Alfred belum mengenal Natalia, dan aku ingin sekali menyatakan perasaanku padanya.

…Walau aku tahu dia tidak akan pernah menyukaiku...

Hujan telah berhenti. Begitu juga dengan tangisku. Aku berjalan pelan ke arah kelasku. Tiba-tiba aku melihat sosok orang itu. Aku berhenti melangkah, begitu juga dengan dia.

Natalia.

Untuk apa dia mencariku? Bukannya seharusnya dia sedang berada di sisi Alfred, sedang tertawa di sampingnya? Sedang menyiapkan mentalnya untuk menerima pernyataan cintanya Alfred? Tapi, kenapa dia ada di sini? Di hadapanku?

* * *

><p>TBC~~~<p>

* * *

><p>Sic : Kita buat para Readers nya penasaran lagi, hahaha…<p>

Sil : Iya, hahaha…. JANGAN LUPA REVIEW ! Oh,ya , mau balas para Review-ers

* * *

><p>Ryuna Ohime :<p>

Sil : Terima kasih banyak ! Aku buat cerita ini dibantuin temenku,Sic. Kalo gak ada Sic gak mungkin aku buat fic ini.

Sic : Ahh…. Aku jadi malu,hahaha….

* * *

><p>Fujoshi Anonim :<p>

Sil : Wah, terima kasih banyak! Hm… sama Feli ?

Sic : Wah, lebih baik anda mengikuti saja sampai habis, aku aja sampe nangis , hikss….

* * *

><p>BlackFrederic Bonnefoy :<p>

Sic : Makasih oke ,dadah…..

Sil : Wah, terima kasih banyak, ahaha….

* * *

><p>BlackLady89 :<p>

Sil : Terima kasih banyak !

Sic : Huahahaha… Gamsahamida !

* * *

><p>Naoto4Shirogane :<p>

Sil : Wahaha... terima kasih banyak !

Sic : Gamsahamida !

* * *

><p>Sil : Itulah balesan Review dari kami dan JANGAN LUPA REVIEW , AHAHA…..<p>

Sic : Iya dan…. Ngomong-ngomong Just udah selesai buat fic super nistanya itu ?

Sil : Hah, males aku ngomongin dia nanti aku ketularan bokepers,nya! Kamu mau?(-_-;)

Sic : Amit!Amit! Mendingan aku jadi istrinya Kyuhyun daripada jadi pengikutnya Just !

~Di tempat Just berada~

Just : Huatchim….! Hehh…. Ada yang ngomongin aku? Hah…., mungkin cuman perasaanku saja . Lanjutkan Fic AusHung , huahaha….


	3. Chapter 3

Sil : Chap 3 ! Wow! Ini cerita masih berlanjut, Sic ?

Sic : Meneketempe! Yang pasti intinya kita ceritakan saja Fic-nya!

Sil : Oh,iya-iya! Hahaha… Inilah Fic kami , request-an dari Ryuna Ohime

Sic : Setelah baca jangan lupa Review,ya?

* * *

><p>Disclaimer : Hidekaz Himaruya !<p>

Rate : T

Pair : AmeIta!fem

WARNING : OOC, OC, TYPO, DLL

America : Alfred F Jones

Italy!Fem : Felicia Vargas

Belarus : Natalia Arlvoskaya

* * *

><p>" Umm, hai, Nat." Ucapku berusaha bersikap biasa. Tapi, saat aku melihat raut wajah Natalia, aku sadar kalau wajahnya serius (walau biasanya juga serius), tapi kali ini raut wajahnya dingin, kesepian, dan cemburu…<p>

" Umm, Fel, aku mau nanya sesuatu." Ucap Natalia pelan.

" Ya, tanya aja." Balasku sambil tersenyum sebisaku.

Aku melihat wajah Natalia yang agak ragu. Aku mendengar dia menarik napas pelan lalu menghembuskannya dengan berat.

" Kamu… suka sama Alfred?" Tanya Natalia ragu.

Aku tercekat. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu hal itu?

" Eh… Ap-Apa maksudmu?" Tanyaku berpura-pura polos.

" Jangan bohong padaku, Fel." Balas Natalia. Kali ini raut wajahnya benar-benar amat sangat serius. " Katakan yang sejujurnya. Kumohon."

Napasku tercekat. Aku bingung. Apa yang harus kukatakan? Kalau aku berbohong, aku tahu diriku yang akan terluka. Tapi, kalau aku mengatakan yang sejujurnya, bisa-bisa Natalia menolak pernyataan cinta Alfred dan Alfred tidak bisa bahagia…

" Hahaha… tidak mungkin aku suka sama Alfred ….." Tawaku yang ku usahakan terdengar normal. Tetapi sepertinya gagal, karena Natalia terus menatapku.

" Apa kamu tidak bohong Felicia Vargas?" Tanyanya dengan penuh tatapan intimidasi.

" Ti-Tidak. Memangnya aku pernah bohong sama kamu, Nat?" Tanyaku meyakinkan Natalia.

Aku menunggu jawaban Natalia. Jantungku rasanya mau copot. Ketegangan ini menyiksaku…!

Setelah hening sesaat, suara Natalia memecah keheningan. " Kau tahu kan, kalau aku menyukai Alfred?" Tanyanya dengan pandangan putus asa.

Aku mengangguk. " Tentu saja aku tahu. Kenapa kamu nanya kayak gitu?" Tanyaku pada Natalia.

Aku melihat Natalia memandangku dengan tatapan kosong. Keningku mulai berkerut. Apa yang sebenarnya ingin dikatakan oleh Natalia padaku?

Natalia mendesah keras, lalu aku mendengar Natalia berkata, " Alfred sering membicarakan tentangmu di hadapanku." Ucap Natalia padaku. Aku langsung menatap raut wajahnya. Kali ini dia serius…

" Ah, jangan bohong. Mana mungkin Alfred…" Ujarku lalu tertawa hambar. Kemudian aku merasa mataku terasa perih. Kemudian aku menundukkan kepalaku, lalu memakai sebelah tanganku untuk mengusap mataku.

" Aku juga tahu kalau kau menaruh hati pada Alfred juga, Fel. Aku tahu." Ujar Natalia memotong perkataanku.

Aku langsung mendongak menghadap Natalia. Apa Natalia bisa membaca pikiranku? Apa Natalia tahu kalau aku sangat merindukan Alfred saat ini?

Natalia berjalan ke arahku, lalu berhenti tepat di depanku. Aku melihat Natalia tersenyum, tetapi matanya terlihat seberkas air. Natalia… Menangis? Kenapa?

Natalia menggenggam kedua tanganku, lalu tersenyum padaku. Aku hanya bisa memandangnya dengan tatapan bingung.

" Fel, maafkan aku." Ujar Natalia.

_Maaf? Kenapa?_

" Kali ini saja aku mohon." Ucap Natalia lalu dia menunduk. Aku hanya bisa merasakan tangannya yang gemetar menggenggam tanganku.

Aku tidak memotong perkataannya karena aku tahu kalau dia masih mau melanjutkan ucapannya.

" Tidak apa-apa kalau kau menyebutku egois." Lanjut Natalia. " Tidak apa-apa kalau kau menyebutku serakah. Kali ini saja. Tolong mengalahlah padaku."

" Mengalah? Mengalah apa, Nat? Aku nggak ngerti." Ucapku yang kebingungan saat mendengar suara Natalia yang mulai serak. Aku juga sadar kalau suaraku juga mulai serak, karena aku juga ingin menangis.

_Seharusnya aku kan yang menangis. Tapi, kok malah Natalia yang…?_

Natalia mendongak ke arahku. Aku bisa melihat kalau dia menangis. Natalia menangis.

" Nat? Kamu nggak apa-apa?" Tanyaku bingung.

" Kumohon, Fel… Kumohon… Kali ini saja… Lepaskan Alfred untukku… Kumohon…" Aku mendengar Natalia berkata begitu sambil menangis.

_Tentang… Alfred…? _

" Apa maksudmu? Alfred tidak pernah menyukaiku… Aku pun tidak pernah menyukainya." Bohongku pada Natalia di kalimatku yang ketiga.

" Walau mengatakan kalau kau tak menyukainya, tapi… Alfred… Dia…" Ucap Natalia sambil terbata padaku.

Aku membalas genggaman tangan Natalia. " Nat." Ucapku pelan. " Jangan berkata begitu. Alfred tidak menyukaiku. Bahkan tidak akan pernah." Ucapku pelan terhadap Natalia. Padahal saat itu juga aku merasa hatiku sangat perih.

Aku menarik napas pelan. " Dia hanya mencintaimu, Nat. Alfred hanya mencintaimu seorang." Ucapku meyakinkan Natalia walau tepat saat itu juga hatiku serasa tersayat.

Saat melihat raut wajah Natalia yang masih ragu, aku mempererat genggamanku di tangannya.

" Percayalah padaku." Ucapku pelan. Natalia langsung menatap wajahku. Setelah beberapa detik, dia tersenyum, lalu mengangguk kecil. " Aku percaya padamu, Fel. Aku percaya. Jadi kumohon jangan sia-siakan kepercayaanku." Ucap Natalia lalu memelukku.

Setelah beberapa menit, Natalia melepaskan pelukannya dariku. Dia tersenyum, lalu berjalan menjauhiku. Sebelum pergi, aku sempat mendengar kalau dia berbisik, " Terima kasih…"

Saat melihat punggung Natalia yang bertambah jauh, aku merasa aku ingin mati saja. Perasaanku mengatakan kalau aku tidak sanggup menahan semua ini. Tapi di sisi lain, orang yang mungkin bisa membuat orang yang kucintai bahagia memohon padaku untuk melepaskan orang yang kucintai…

_Perasaan Natalia pada Alfred benar-benar tulus… Aku bisa merasakannya… Aku akan berusaha memakluminya… Tapi bagaimana dengan perasaanku? Apa aku sanggup menahan sakit dalam hatiku? Walau fisikku terlihat bisa memakluminya, mentalku tidak kuat. Aku tidak sanggup. Aku tidak sanggup… Aku tidak sanggup, Alfred… _

_Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku? _

_Kenapa kau begitu baik padaku?_

_Kenapa kau memberikan seberkas harapan dalam setiap ucapanmu? _

_Kenapa, Alfred? Kenapa…?_

Tiba-tiba aku merasa pipiku basah. Aku cepat-cepat menyekanya, tapi tidak berhasil. Air mata itu terus mengalir dengan deras. Dadaku serasa sesak.

_Kali ini saja, Nat. _

_Kumohon… Setelah itu aku akan langsung melupakannya… _

_Langsung… Melupakan Alfred…_

_Kali ini saja biarkan aku mengingat semua kenangan manisku dengan Alfred…_

* * *

><p>Sil : Wah… Terima kasih sudah me-Review dan Sic suka banget buat orang penasaran, bingung saya , tapi berkat dia saya terbantu,ahaha….<p>

Sic : Ahh, aku jadi malu #apasih . maaf ya, readers semua….. kali ini ceritanya sampe sini aja, hahha.

Sil : Masih berlanjut, kan, ini ?

Sic : Insya oloh iya kalo aku ada mood bantuin, huahhahahah…

Sil : Kamu kayak gitu tak kasih Fic-nya Just, Loh !

Sic : Nggak pa-pa, saya kan nggak punya pikiran kotor kayak Just, hahhahaha…

Sil : Hiii… Sic sudah terkena virus Bokepers nya Just, hhhiiii….

Sic : Oh, gitu? Kalo gitu bener-bener ga tak bantuin loh (-_-)

Sil : DASAR ORANG TAK BERPERI KEMANUSIAAN! SUDAH PARA READERS DIMINTA UNTUK REVIEWNYA ! BYE!BYE!(TT^TT)

Sic : Saya kan berperi kemalaikatan #apaan. Uda deh. Makasih ya para readers.. jangan dengerin kata-katanya Sil, huahahha…. Soalnya dia agak-agak gak waras#lah. Yauda deh, readers, mohon review nya! Peace (^^)v

Sil : AASSSUU…!

Sic : Dasar gila ,(-_- ;;;;)

Sil & Sic : bye bye… sampe jumpa di chap terakhir, chap 4 dan mohon REVIEW !*tampang wajah Sil: (TT^TT),tampang wajah Sic: XD*


	4. Chapter 4

Sic : Halo halo halooooo…. Ini chapter terakhir loooooh #hebohsendiri

Sil : ….

Sic : Kalo ga niat ngomong ya uda ga usa, penuh-penuhin aja :p ya udah, ayo kita sama-sama baca chap terakhir buatan kami berdua hahhaha!

Sil : Tauuuk….

Sic : Apaan -_-

Sil : Silahkan baca terus saya mau makan kambing guling….

Sic : Ya, ya, sekarang saya mulai _bad mood_ karena satu hal, BRENGSEK…..

Sil : Kata-katamu Sic,ckckck…

Sic : sekali-kali jadi orang gitu boleh dong, hihi….

* * *

><p>Disclaimer : Hidekaz Himaruya !<p>

Rate : T

Pair : AmeIta!fem

WARNING : OOC, OC, TYPO, DLL

America : Alfred F Jones

Italy!Fem : Felicia Vargas

Belarus : Natalia Arlvoskaya

Request : Ryuna Ohime

* * *

><p>Aku mendesah keras. Pelajarannya sudah selesai. Menyelesaikan pelajaran seperti mayat hidup tadi… Haaah… Sudahlah…<p>

_Sebentar lagi… Alfred dan Natalia…._

Saat melihat ke luar jendela, aku melihat ladang bunga itu lagi. Alfred akan menyatakan perasaannya di sana… Kali ini napasku serasa sesak.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa ada yang hangat di pundakku. Aku menoleh, dan aku melihat sosok bayangan yang sangat kurindukan.

Alfred.

" Ap-Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" Ujarku sambil bersikap sebiasa mungkin.

Alfred tersenyum. Astaga, senyum itu… Napasku serasa lebih sesak lagi daripada yang tadi.

" Nggak pa-pa. Aku lihat kamu di sini, makanya kusamperin." Ujarnya sambil mengacak-acak rambutku.

" Ngapain? Harusnya kan' kamu nyiapin diri buat nyatain perasaanmu ke Natalia." Balasku sambil berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari rambutku. Karena kalau ini berlanjut, bisa-bisa aku menangis lagi.

" Kenapa harus bersiap-siap?" Tanya Alfred polos. " Tinggal ngomong ' aku suka kamu, jadi pacarku dong' gampang banget kan?"

Aku memandang Alfred sesaat, lalu memukul pelan pundaknya. " Nggak sesimpel itu juga, kali." Ujarku sambil tertawa hambar. " Pokoknya kau harus bersiap-siap, dong."

Aku tahu Alfred memandangku dengan tatapan bingung. Aku juga bingung kenapa aku harus ngomong kayak tadi, dan harus kasih semangat kayak tadi, kayak ibu yang merestui anaknya aja. _Kenapa aku harus ngomog kayak tadi?_ Sesalku dalam hati.

" Ngapain sampe bersiap-siap? Kau kira aku langsung nikah sama dia?" Tanya Alfred lalu mengacak-acak rambutku lagi.

" Hentikan!"

Alfred tersentak. Ya, aku melihat raut wajahnya yang bingung sambil memandang wajahku. Aku harus menghentikannya melakukan seperti tadi. Ya, aku harus. Aku tidak kuat jika membayangkan betapa aku membutuhkan Alfred saat aku sedih, saat aku senang, aku sudah tidak kuat. Aku bisa semakin terbelenggu oleh perasaan ini. Aku tidak bisa. Tidak bisa, dan tidak boleh. Tidak boleh…

" Ah…" Ucapku sambil mencari kata-kata yang tepat. " M-Maaf, kau membuat kepalaku gatal, bisa-bisa kepalaku ketombean. Cewek kan nggak boleh…"

Belum selesai aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku, Alfred sudah menghentikanku dengan cepat. Alfred memelukku…

" Al-Alfred, kau kenapa?" Tanyaku bingung yang melihat sikap Alfred. Aku berusaha melepaskannya, walau sebenarnya dalam lubuk hatiku paling dalam aku tidak ingin melepaskannya… Tidak ingin lepas dari pelukannya…

" Kau kenapa?" Aku mendengar Alfred berkata lirih. " Kenapa kau seperti itu?"

" Ke-Kenapa bagaimana?" Tanyaku bingung.

" Setelah aku cerita ke kamu kalau aku mau nyatain perasaanku ke Natalia, sikapmu berubah." Ucap Alfred.

" Be-Berubah gimana…"

" Kau menjauh…" Ucap Alfred sambil mempererat pelukannya. " Sikapmu berubah terhadapku. Dingin. Sikapmu jadi dingin. Menjauh. Kau menjauh." Ucapnya lirih. Aku hanya bisa mendengarkannya dengan diam.

Alfred melepaskan pelukannya, lalu menatap lurus ke wajahku. Aku tahu wajahku merah, karena aku merasakan panas dalam wajahku. Haaah….. Tapi semoga Alfred mengira aku sakit atau apa, jadi dia tidak akan memperdulikan raut wajahku saat ini.

Dan harapanku terkabul. Alfred memang tidak memperhatikan wajahku, tapi dia tidak melepaskan tangannya dari wajahku. Dan itu membuatku tambah mengharapkannya. Berharap kalau Alfred tidak jadi menyatakan perasaannya pada Natalia.

" Kau kenapa?" Tanya Alfred sambil tetap menatap wajahku.

Saat aku mulai kebingungan ingin mengatakan apa, tiba-tiba…

" Al?"

Aku dan Alfred menoleh. Raut wajah Alfred langsung berubah. Wajahnya langsung berubah cerah. Dia tersenyum. Hatiku langsung sakit begitu melihat reaksi Alfred terhadap Natalia. Sakit sekali…

" Natalia…"

" Kalian sedang apa di sini? Berdua?" Tanya Natalia kali ini, walau dia tersenyum, aku tahu kalau senyum itu senyum yang dipaksakan.

" Eh-itu-aku…" Ucapku terbata. Aku melirik Alfred sekilas, berharap dia akan membantuku untuk menghilangkan pikiran negatif Natalia. Tapi, kenapa Alfred diam aja sih?

" Hem, Al, ini sebenarnya ada apa?" Tanya Natalia tanpa memperdulikan kata-kataku, yang hanya di lihat hanyalah, ya, Alfred.

" Nggak ada apa-apa, kok." Ucap Alfred sambil tersenyum, lalu menghampiri Natalia.

_Jangan! Jangan bilang nggak ada apa-apa!_

" Begitu?" Ucap Natalia agak ragu.

" Benar, nggak ada apa-apa." Ulang Alfred kali ini yang membuat hatiku tercabik-cabik.

_Kumohon, jangan bilang nggak ada apa-apa… aku menyukaimu, Alfred. Walau aku tahu aku tidak bisa memilikimu, tapi yang penting kau bisa bahagia, walau sakit… Tapi kali ini saja, kumohon jangan bilang nggak ada apa-apa… _

" Udah, yuk…Ayo kita pergi." Ujar Natalia sambil merangkul lengan Alfred. Alfred hanya menurut, walau dia sesekali menghadap wajahku, aku hanya bisa tersenyum melepas kepergiannya. Kepergian Alfred. Untuk selamanya…

_Alfred mengajak Natalia ke padang bunga itu… Inilah saatnya…_

Sesaat sebelum Natalia dan Alfred pergi menjauh, aku sempat mendengar sesuatu yang membuat hatiku serasa jatuh ke tanah.

" _Nat, ke sini, deh, sebentar."_

" _Kemana, Al?"_

" _Ke padang bunga lili. Aku mau ngomong sesuatu."_

" _Ngomong apa? Di sini aja."_

" _Nggak, harus di padang bunga itu."_

" _Kenapa?"_

" _Ya, supaya kesannya keren dong."_

" _Memang kamu mau ngomong apa sih?"_

" _Lihat aja nanti. Ayo."_

Aku memandang langit biru yang mulai mendung. Sama banget sama perasaanku saat ini. Sudahlah, masih banyak cowok di dunia ini yang lebih keren dari Alfred…

_Tapi tidak sebaik Alfred… _

_Tidak seindah semua kenanganku dengan Alfred… _

Saat aku menoleh ke bawah, aku melihat dua sosok yang tidak ingin ku lihat sama sekali. Ya, itu Alfred dan Natalia. Mereka sedang berjalan menusuri lapagan sekolah yang lumayan besar. Hatiku sama sekali tidak ingin melihat semua kejadian yang bisa membuatku menangis meraung-raung seperti orang gila, tapi tubuhku berkata lain. Tanpa sadar, kakiku menuruni anak tangga yang lumayan banyak, semakin aku berjalan, semakin cepat langkahku. Dan akhirnya tanpa sadar aku berlari.

Saat aku sudah berada di dasar anak tangga-yang jaraknya agak dekat dengan padang bunga itu-, langkahku terhenti. Paling tidak aku bisa mendengar samar-samar suara dari mereka berdua.

" Al? Kamu tahu darimana aku suka lili?" Tanya Natalia samar-samar.

" Biasanya cewek suka bunga lili." Balas Alfred sambil tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat kata-kata Alfred padaku…

" _Ah, aku ingat. Kau juga suka bunga lili, kan?"_

" _Ah, aku juga ingat saat kita memetik bunga lili pertama di padang ini."_

" _Aah aku juga ingat kau terjatuh di padang ini. Saat itu tampangmu lucu banget. Oh ya, aku juga ingat saat kita melemparkan semua kelopak bunga yang kita petik ke angkasa." _

Tiba-tiba pipiku serasa basah. Astaga, ini sudah cukup… Aku harus melupakan Alfred. Harus. Harus… Harus….

Semakin lama aku meyakinkan diriku kalau aku harus melupakan Alfred, malah justru hatiku tambah sakit…

" Al?" Tanya Natalia.

" Anu, Nat, aku…" Ujar Alfred sambil memetik salah satu bunga lili. Awalnya baik-baik saja, sampai….

Aku melihat bangunan gedung yang belum jadi itu mulai bergerak. Mungkin angin yang berhembus terlalu kuat, atau akan ada badai yang sangat besar, tapi itu tidak penting. Penyebabnya tidak penting.

" Nat, aku…" Aku mendengar Alfred bergumam seperti itu lalu menggenggam tangan Natalia. Aku melihat Natalia agak kebingungan, bingung akan apa yang terjadi.

" AL, AWAS!" Aku mendengar Natalia berseru pada Alfred lalu menunjuk ke arah atas. Aku pun yang melihat mereka mengikuti ke arah yang Natalia tunjuk.

Tiba-tiba semuanya serasa bergerak lambat di mataku. Alfred yang mendorong Natalia menjauh, sehingga Natalia tersungkur ke tanah, tapi Natalia baik-baik saja. Alfred tidak sempat lagi menyelamatkan diri. Aku hanya melihat Alfred yang melindungi kepalanya sendiri dengan kedua tangan. Aku berusaha berlari, tapi rasanya lambat sekali. Napasku tiba-tiba sesak, karena memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi pada Alfred. Rasanya banyak batu besar yang menimpa tubuhku setiap kali kakiku menapak ke tanah. Kepalaku serasa pusing. Hanya satu yang ada di pikiranku. Menolong Alfred. Alfred.

BUUMM!

Aku tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi. Hanya rasa sakit yang menjalar di setiap tubuhku, tapi yang paling sakit adalah punggungku.

_Apa yang terjadi? _Pikirku.

" Fel… Fel…"

Aku mendongak dengan sisa tenagaku. Aku melihat Alfred yang menatapku dengan wajah khawatir. Aku juga melihat Natalia yang berdiri memunggungiku, dan aku juga melihat tubuhnya bergetar. Kedua tanganku seperti terangkat ke depan untuk menutupi wajah. Apa Natalia menangis?

" Al… Fred… Apa… Yang… Ter… Jadi…?" Tanyaku pelan.

" Fel, kumohon jangan berbicara dulu… Kumohon…" Ucap Alfred dengan raut wajah ketakutan, kebingungan. Kecemasan. Aku juga melihat matanya berkaca-kaca.

Aku melihat Alfred berjalan ke belakang, lalu mengangkat beberapa tumpukan-sepertinya kayu- karena terdengar sangat berisik. Ada apa dengan tumpukan kayu itu…?

Setelah selesai mengangkat tumpukan itu, Alfred kembali mendekatiku. Tepat setelah Alfred selesai mengangkat tumpukan itu, punggungku serasa ringan. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

" Fel… Kamu nggak apa-apa?" Ujar Alfred sambil mengelus pipiku. Walau pelan, tapi rasanya sangat sakit. Tentu saja aku meringis. " Maafkan aku…"

" Kenapa kau… minta maaf?" Tanyaku bingung. " Apa yang ada ada di pipi…"

Aku menyentuh pipiku, lalu aku melihat di jari-jemariku ada cairan berwarna merah pekat. Darah?

" Apa… Apa yang terjadi?" Tanyaku bingung sambil mendongak pada Alfred dan mengharapkan penjelasan.

Alfred menunduk. " Kau mendorongku menjauh dari bangunan yang mulai runtuh. Tapi…" Alfred memotong kata-katanya. Aku bisa melihat bagian bawah bibirnya bergetar. Lalu Alfred menarik napas, berniat melanjutkan. " Tapi kau tidak sempat menyelamatkan diri…"

Aku tertegun. Aku tertimpa bangunan runtuh? Pantas tubuhku sakit semua… Pantas tubuh Natalia bergetar… Ternyata dia menangis melihat keadaanku. Sekarang aku tahu bagaimana keadaanku. Kepala berdarah, dan sepertinya tulang kedua kakiku patah, karena aku tidak bisa merasakan kedua kakiku lagi. Dan sepertinya juga, tulang punggungku patah, tapi –syukurlah- aku masih bisa merasakan punggungku.

_Apa aku akan mati di sini…?_

" Tunggulah, aku akan segera membawamu ke klinik terdekat." Ucap Alfred sambil mulai mengangkat tubuhku.

" Al, ini sudah terlalu sore. Klinik manapun akan tutup." Ujar Natalia tiba-tiba sambil menghadap ke arahku dan Alfred. _Ternyata benar dia menangis. _

" Rumah sakit." Balas Alfred singkat.

" Al! kau kira jarak dari sekolah ke rumah sakit hanya satu meter apa? Jauh, Al! Kalau terlalu jauh, Felicia bisa…" Ujar Natalia menghentikan ucapannya, lalu menghadap ke arah yang berlawanan. Aku tahu dia menangis legi sekarang.

" Tidak ada salahnya dicoba." Balas Alfred kali ini.

Aku tersenyum melihat perlakuan Alfred. Ternyata dia masih perhatian untukku…

Aku menggeleng pelan. " Al…Fred… Tidak usah…" Ucapku. Alfred menatapku dengan kening berkerut.

" Aku tahu… Kau mengkhawatirkan…ku…" Ujarku tersenyum lalu memejamkan mata. Aku menghembuskan napas dan mulai berkata lagi. " Inilah terakhir kalinya. Aku sudah tidak bisa merasakan kakiku lagi. Aku sudah tidak bisa berjalan."

" Aku bisa menggendongmu ke sana." Ujar Alfred singkat dan bersiap-siap untuk menggendongku.

" Alfred, kau… bodoh…" Balasku lalu tersenyum. " Ini akhirnya. Aku juga sudah mulai tidak merasakan punggungku. Sepertinya tulang punggungku patah."

" Tidak masalah. Aku bisa berlari cepat sambil membopongmu." Balas Alfred.

" Alfred, aku mohon hentikanlah." Balasku. " Secepat apapun kau berlari, sekuat apapun tenagamu, tapi tubuhku sudah tidak kuat lagi."

" Apa maksudmu? Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku, Fel." Ucap Alfred kali ini. Aku bisa mendengar kalau suaranya agak serak.

" Aku tidak akan… Meninggalkanmu, Alfred…" Ujarku lemah. Tenggorokanku serasa gatal.

" Fel!" Seru Alfred saat melihatku terbatuk-batuk.

Aku menggeleng pelan. " Nggak apa-apa. Jangan… uhuk, khawatirkan aku…"

" Sudahlah, ayo kubawa kau ke rumah sakit." Ujar Alfred dengan nada putus asa.

Aku menggeleng sekali lagi. " Sudahlah, Al. aku nggak apa-apa."

" NGGAK APA-APA BAGAIMANA?" Seru Alfred kali ini.

" Hei, aku ini sedang sakit, kok kau meneriakiku?" Ucapku pelan lalu tertawa hambar.

" Maaf." Ujar Alfred kali ini. Suaranya menjadi lebih pelan.

Aku tersenyum. " Alfred, aku ngerasa kalau aku sudah terlalu capek."

" Capek gimana?" Tanya Alfred.

" Aku… capek… Aku mau tidur…" Ucapku sambil mulai memejamkan mata.

" Nggak, kamu nggak boleh tidur." Ucap Alfred kali ini. Suaranya terdengar mendesak.

" Kau jahat sekali." Ucapku lalu tertawa pelan. Aku menarik napas pelan dan aku melihat awan yang mulai menjadi hitam. Sebentar lagi akan hujan…

Aku memejamkan mata untuk sesaat. Lalu bersiap untuk mengatakan hal yang ingin kukatakan daritadi.

" Alfred, aku merasa hidupku tidak akan lama lagi." Ujarku pelan sambil memejamkan mata.

Saat aku membuka mata, aku bisa melihat mata Alfred melebar. Apa dia terkejut? Atau… Dia senang, karena tidak ada hambatan lagi untuknya dan Natalia. Tidak ada lagi hal yang perlu Alfred lindungi.

" Apa… Maksudmu?" Tanya Alfred. Suaranya benar-benar serak kali ini.

" Kau tahu apa jawabannya..." Ucapku lalu mulai memejamkan mata sekali lagi. Kali ini aku benar-benar bertekad akan mengatakan semuanya sekarang, perasaanku pada Alfred…

" Bodoh, apa maksudmu…"

" Alfred." Ucapku memotong perkataan Alfred. " Kali ini saja, biarkanlah aku bersikap egois. Kau boleh mengacuhkan semua kata-kataku, karena aku tahu itu juga tidak akan berlaku setelah aku mati."

" Tidak, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati!" Ucap Alfred kali ini. Aku hanya tersenyum.

" Kenapa senyum-senyum?" Ucap Alfred kali ini dengan kening berkerut.

Aku tersenyum lagi. " Aku senang sekali kau memperhatikanku."

" Tentu saja aku memperhatikanmu." Ujar Alfred kali ini. Dia tersenyum.

" Karena itulah aku menyukaimu."

Mata Alfred melebar. " Ap-Apa?"

" Aku menyukaimu." Ulangku. " Aku tahu kau terkejut. Aku juga terkejut. Perasaanku tidak menentu. Aku juga baru tahu aku menyukaimu. Saat kau tidak berada di sisiku, aku merindukanmu. Saat kau berada di dekatku, jantungku berdebar dua kali lebih cepat. Ini namanya cinta, kan?" Tanyaku pada Alfred.

" Dasar bodoh, apa maksudmu? Jangan ngomong yang tidak-tidak." Ujar Alfred sambil tertawa, tapi aku tahu itu tawa yang dipaksakan.

" Alfred." Ujarku pelan. " Kan sudah kubilang, kau tidak usah merespon apa yang kukatakan. Aku hanya ingin mengeluarkan semua perasaanku saat ini, karena aku tahu hidupku tidak lama lagi."

" Apa sih yang kau katakan? Coba katakan yang benar…"

" Al, aku tahu kau menyukai Felicia." Ucap Natalia tiba-tiba.

" Ap-Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Alfred sambil menatap Natalia.

" Jangan bodoh. Selama bersamaku, yang kau katakan hanya Felicia, Felicia. Aku tahu kau menyukainya. Aku tahu kau memperhatikannya. Aku tahu kau menyayanginya." Ujar Natalia, lalu air mata mengalir dari bola matanya. " Aku juga tahu cinta itu tidak bisa dipaksakan, tapi aku memaksakan cintamu, walau aku tahu kau tidak benar-benar menyukaiku."

" Apa, sih, Nat? Aku tidak mengerti…"

" Jujurlah kali ini saja, Al." Potong Natalia. " Mungkin inilah terakhir kalinya kau akan bersama Felli. Kau tahu, tulang belakang Felicia sudah patah. Dan kau tahu, orang yang tidak mempunyai tulang belakang akan…." Ujar Natalia, lalu dia menunduk. " Sekarang aku tahu perasaanmu. Aku tidak akan memaksamu lagi." Ucap Natalia menghadap Alfred, lalu menghadap aku dan tersenyum pahit.

" Maaf, Fel. Maaf. Aku begitu egois, aku… Aku…" Ucap Natalia padaku.

" Sudahlah, Nat." Balasku pelan. " Semuanya sudah selesai. Aku dan Alfred sudah selesai."

" Tidak, kita belum selesai!" Seru Alfred padaku.

" Kau tahu, Al. Kau begitu bodoh. Kau menyukainya tapi tak mau mengakuinya." Ucap Natalia.

Alfred hanya terdiam. Aku melihat dia menundukkan kepalanya.

" Aku pergi dulu. Dan aku akan telepon ambulance, dan menyuruh mereka datang dengan kecepatan penuh ke sini." Ucap Natalia lalu berlari menjauh. Sekarang tinggal aku dan Alfred. Berdua saja.

" Alfred, sejujurnya aku tak rela kau bersama Natalia." Ucapku pada Alfred. Alfred hanya diam, dan aku tahu dia menantikan penjelasan selanjutnya.

" Tapi aku tahu kau menyukainya-bahkan mencintainya- dan aku juga tahu bahwa dia bisa membuatmu bahagia, makanya…"

" Apa sih, jangan gitu dong Fel… Aku…"

" Aku tahu kau hanya menganggapku adik. Tidak apa-apa. Kau boleh selamanya menganggapku adik, tapi kumohon, kali ini saja biarkan aku menyukaimu." Ucapku, lalu terbatuk lagi.

" Fel!" Ucap Alfred terkejut saat melihat batukku mengeluarkan darah.

" Kurasa ini benar-benar akhir dari segalanya." Ucapku lalu tersenyum memandang Alfred.

" Alfred, terima kasih sudah menjadi cahaya dalam hidupku." Ucapku pelan. Alfred masih menatapku diam.

" Terima kasih kau telah menjadi kehangatan yang selama ini selalu menjagaku. Terima kasih karena sudah menjadi cintaku. Terima kasih, Alfred. Kali ini saja, aku ingin merasa tidak peduli, ingin mengabaikan semua peraturan, semua latar belakang. Kali ini saja aku ingin mengaku." Ucapku sambil memejamkan mata.

" Aku… Mencintaimu…"Ucapku untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Aku sudah tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Tidak bisa melihat apa-apa lagi. Tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi. Tidak bisa mendengar suara apapun. Tidak bisa mencium bau apapun lagi. Yang terasa hanya rasa pedih dan sakit yang mulai menyusut. Kegelapan ini seperti mendorongku ke lautan yang dingin. Tapi, tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi. Jadi, sedingin apapun tidak akan berasa apapun bagiku.

Ah, ada tetesan air di wajahku. Apa mungkin sudah hujan? Aku mau melhat hujan untuk terakhir kalinya. Tapi mataku sudah tidak kuat. Semakin lama tetesan air itu semakin deras. Kali ini aku benar-benar tahu kalau sedang hujan.

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar samar-samar suara, " Aku mencintaimu…"

Aku merasa itu suara Alfred. Benarkah? Benarkah itu suara Alfred? Kata-kata yang selama ini ku nantikan akhirnya dikatakannya juga. Aku sangat bahagia. Bahagia… Sampai-sampai ingin menangis. Lalu aku merasa tubuhku didekap erat oleh seseorang. Rasanya hangat. Hangat sekali….

Alfred's PoV

_Aku baru tahu Felicia menyukaiku. Apa aku menyukainya? Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak tahu sampai menemukan jawaban di hari itu._

" Aku… mencintaimu…"

Dengan dua kata itu saja, air mataku tumpah. Felicia sudah meninggal. Mati. Lenyap. Lenyap dari pandanganku untuk selamanya. Pada saat itu juga, aku baru menyadari kalau aku menyukai Felicia. Orang yang selalu membuatku merasa nyaman, orang yang dapat membuat perasaanku bercampur aduk. Orang yang selama ini sangat merindukanku…

Dan sangat kurindukan sekarang.

Tiba-tiba tetesan air hujan mengenai puncak kepalaku. Aku mendongak menghadap angkasa yang mengeluarkan air hujan. Rasanya seperti aku yang sedang menangis.

Felicia yang selama ini mendukungku, yang selama ini menyayangiku, dan yang selama ini merindukanku. Pikiranku tersadar ketika menyadari Felicia sudah tiada.

Tangisku pun pecah. Aku menyentuh pipinya, tapi tak ada respon apapun. Aku mengangkat kepalanya dan mengelusnya, dan dia tidak bergerak. Aku tersenyum padanya, dan dia tidak membalas senyumku seperti biasanya. Hatiku terasa sakit. Sakit sekali…

" Aku mencintaimu…" Bisikku pelan di daun telinga Felicia. Tidak ada respon apapun. Aku merangkulnya dengan pelan, menariknya ke dalam pelukanku. Pelukan terakhir…

" Aku bodoh sekali. Aku baru menyadari kalau aku menyukaimu. Kenapa aku baru tersadar sekarang? Karena kau selalu berada di sisiku, sehingga aku tidak menyadari kalau aku menyukaimu. Jadi ini yang kau rasakan sejak lama? Maafkan aku karena sudah membuatmu repot dan tersakiti selama itu. Aku minta maaf. Aku sadar saat kau sudah tidak ada di sisiku, karena sudah tidak tersenyum padaku seperti biasa. Aku merindukanmu. Aku serius. Kali ini aku tidak bercanda. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu. Aku benar-benar menyayangimu. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu." Ucapku sambil mempererat pelukanku.

Tepat saat itu aku melihat pipi Felicia basah. Bukan, bukan karena air hujan. Tapi Felicia menangis! Felicia benar-benar menangis! Apa dia bisa mendengarkan semua kata-kataku?

" Fel." Ucapku pelan. " Kalau kau bisa mendengarkanku, kumohon dengarkan baik-baik isi hatiku kali ini, dan aku tidak bercanda."

Tidak ada respon. Tentu saja.

" Aku mencintaimu, Felicia Vargas. Selamat tinggal. Aku akan selalu menyukaimu atau mungkin mencintaimu sampai akhir hayatku. Tunggu aku di sana. Jangan kemana-mana sampai aku menyusulmu ke sana. Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu." Ucapku lalu akhirnya memeluk erat tubuh Felicia lalu membiarkan tangisku bercampur air hujan.

* * *

><p>Fin<p>

* * *

><p>Sil : Akhirnya Utang saya lunas dan Terima kasih telah me-review dan me-Fave fic kami, kenapa lu nangis Sic?<p>

Sic : Anjoy kamu, ini sedih bego. Padahal aku yang bantuin paling banyak plus aku yang bikinin khusus buat chap terakhir ini, suka-suka aku dong, ssrrooot!

Sil : Iya…iya….. entah kenapa aku merasa gantung, apa kita buat sekuel-nya aja?

Sic : insya oloh kalau saya nggak malas ya. Itu khusus buat para readers, buat tambah penasaran hehe sroooooot

Sil : Lap ingusmu sana baru ngomong, muncrat,tuh! Oh,ya! Ryuna Ohime utangku lunas berarti,wkwkwk…..

Sic : Utang apa? Kalo dapat duit bagi aku ya. Aku dua per tiga duit itu, kamu sepertiganya. Deal?

Sil : Dasar orang mata duitan…. =_=;

Sic : Semua orang di dunia ini butuh duit tau…. Sudah ah. Eh Marry You lagi now playing loh… bagi kalian-kalian yang suka, ngedengerin juga ya-kok malah promosi.

Sil : Dasar orang tidak Setiawan….. udah,ah habis batre laptop saya, bye..bye jangan lupa Review ~^^~

Sic : Anying… aku nggak ada ngolok, saya promosi. Oh ya, jangan lupa tunggu karya saya dan Sil yang lainnya ya! Huahahahah peace ^^v byebye all :D


End file.
